awesome is the best medicine
by lunanigh282
Summary: Prussia goes to visit his favorite nation only to find hes sick so he decides to help him get better.


**Yeah prucan my fav pairing. I thought of this story when I was sick and decided hey im going to put this on fanfic. Well hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer~i do not own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

" birdie!"

Prussia burst through Canada's front door. As he did Gilbird flew off his head and took off in search of Kumajiro. Prussia looked around the room a little disappointed that Canada was not in it o acknowledge his awesome appearance. Not only was this disappointing to Prussia but it also was surprising. Canada was usually always in his living room cleaning or watching TV. Prussia didn't think much about this just yet. He went into the kitchen and did another big appearance.

" Awesomeness is here!"

Once again Prussia was let down, no Canada. Okay things were getting strange, Canada wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. If Canada wasn't in the living room he would be in the kitchen cooking Pancakes. This was strange to Prussia. He walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He looked up the stairs.

" He couldn't possibly be asleep still could he?"

Prussia shook his head after speaking to himself. There was no way that Canada would still be in bed right now. Prussia had never known Canada to sleep in as late as this. While Prussia began to think more into where Canada might be a sound irrupted from upstairs. It sounded like coughing. Prussia looked up the stairs and listened closely. Sure enough it was coughing he had heard. Prussia actually became a little worried. He rushed up the stairs and into Canada's room. Prussia's lips curved down into a frown as he looked over to see a very pale Canada laying in sweat soaked sheets. Prussia approached Canada's bed, He felt horrible seeing how the nation looked. His skin tone was a sickly pale color and his eyes had dark rings around them. Prussia gently moved his hand forward toward Canada's face. He flinched his hand back when Canada started coughing. Canada's coughing was violent and long. Finally Canada's coughing had come to a stop. His eyes slowly opened revealing the dullness in them. Prussia softly smiled at Canada, who in return looked back at him in disbelief.

" Gil-Gilbert?

Prussia laughed a little and rubbed Canada's cheek.

" Yeah its the awesome me birdie."

Canada smiled lightly but frowned when he began to cough again. His coughing was rough and violent like before. Prussia instantly felt bad for the nation. He rubbed Canada's back trying to help sooth the coughing. Soon enough Canada's coughing died down. Prussia sighed in relief. He stoop up and smiled at him.

"No need to worry anymore the awesome me is going to take care of you."

Canada smiled at Prussia. He already felt better by just hearing him say that. Prussia looked over at Canada, he noticed that Canada looked undernourished.

" Hey birdie I'm going to go make you some soup."

Before Canada had time to react Prussia ran out of the room. Canada smiled to himself, happy that at least someone cared about him. He laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. While Canada rested Prussia began to make soup. He was currently trying to get the can open.

"Stupid can stop being unawesome and open."

Prussia was about to slam the can on the counter but stopped when Canada's bear opened one of the drawers and pulled out a can opener. Prussia stared at the bear then at the can opener. He snatched the can opener from him.

" Thanks bear."

" Who are you?"

Prussia glared at the bear wondering why the hell Canada even kept it around. He shook his head and turned back to the can. Using the can opener Prussia was finally able to start making the soup. Prussia poured the soup into a pot, he place it on the stove to cook. Prussia walked over to the cabinet above the dishwasher. He pulled out a bottle of pain killers. After Prussia got two of the pills out of the bottle he returned it back to its spot in the cabinet. He then went over to the pot and took it off the stove. He turned the burner off and poured the soup into a bowl. Prussia placed the bowl and the pain killers on a tray. He took the tray up to Canada's room.

Prussia Smiled when he saw that Canada was sleeping. He contemplated whether to wake him or not. Finally Prussia decided to wake him so he could eat. He put the tray down and gently shook Canada. After a few shakes Canada opened his eyes. He grumbled and covered his face with his blanket. Prussia laughed and grabbed the blanket. He pulled it away from Canada. Canada groaned and glared at him. Prussia rolled his eyes and helped Canada sit up. He then turned and grabbed the tray. Carefully he placed the tray down on Canada's lap. Canada stared at the bowl then up at Prussia.

" Is this for me?"

"Duh of course it is. I told you I was going to make you some soup didn't I."

Canada stared at Prussia for a moment. He then turned his attention back to the soup. It looked and smelled delicious but Canada didn't think he would have the energy to eat it. As if Prussia had read Canada's thoughts he picked up a spoonful of soup and brought it to his mouth.

" Here you go. No need to fret I the Awesome Gil will feed you."

Canada blushed and he was going to protest but before he could Prussia pushed the spoon against his lips. Canada sighed and opened his mouth allowing the spoonful of soup in. After Canada slurped up the soup off the spoon Prussia pulled it back. He then proceeded once again to feed him another spoonful. This went on till all the soup was finally finished. Prussia placed the now empty bowl on the tray and grabbed the pain killers. He handed the pain killers to Canada who in return to them. Since he had taken then dry he started to cough. Prussia frowned and rushed over to the bathroom. He filled a glass up with water from the sink and brought it to Canada. Canada took the water and downed it within seconds. Prussia took the glass from him and placed it on the nightstand. He turned back to Canada who had laid his head back down on his pillow. His eyes were halfway closed. He looked tired. Prussia couldn't blame him. He remembered all the times he was sick. All he ever wanted to do was sleep.

Prussia was brought away from his thoughts when he felt a light tugging on his shirt. He looked over to see that Canada's hand was holding onto his shirt. He was looking at Prussia with innocent and tired eyes.

" What is it Birdie, is there something you want or need. Don't be afraid to ask the Awesome me."

Canada blushed and looked down. He spoke in a quiet almost unheard voice.

" Could you lay with me."

Prussia stared at Canada dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Was the man had had a major crush on for so long really asking him to lay with him... in his own bed. Prussia shook his head assuming he had heard the other nation wrong. Well he thought that until he heard Canada speak again.

" Please Gil lay with me at least till I fall asleep again."

Prussia stared at Canada a smiled graced his lips as he noticed the deep shade of red the smaller nation had turned. Prussia nodded his head. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got in. Once Prussia was comfortably settled next to Canada he blushed. Canada had scooted over more and was now against Prussia. He had his head snuggled against Prussia's upper arm. Prussia's face was a bright red now but he himself was to awesome to admit it. Without thinking he wrapped his arm around Canada and placed said nations head on his chest. Canada smiled and closed his eyes. Prussia stared at Canada's face. Oh how he loved this nation. Once he thought Canada was asleep he leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

" Iche liebe dich birdie."

Prussia closed his eyes and laid his head down. He felt Canada move and was surprised when Canada kissed his cheek.

" Je t'aime Gil."

Prussia smiled and held Canada close to him. The two fell asleep against one another.

~early in the morning~

Prussia slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and tried to get up. As he did though his head began to pound. Prussia groaned and rubbed his head. He looked over and noticed the Canada wasn't in the bed next to him. He looked over toward the door when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He knew instantly it was Canada. He was right, Canada walked in carrying a tray with two plates of pancakes. He blushed when he saw Prussia. Prussia smiled but frowned when he began to cough. Canada put the tray down and walked over to Prussia. he placed his hand on this forehead. He pulled away and smiled.

" Gilbert you went and caught my cold."

Prussia laughed and grabbed Canada into his lap. He kissed the nation on the lips.

" Well I guess that means your going to have to take care of me birdie."

Canada smiled.

' here we go again'

* * *

**Hope you liked the story. Please review**


End file.
